Unperfekt
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/D - Man kann der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden sein, tiefe Liebe empfinden und eine wunderbare Beziehung führen und dennoch passieren einem Fehler. Wie zum Beispiel der Kuss mit einem alten Rivalen.


**_A/N: _**_Hallo zusammen!_

_Gerade habe ich etwas auf meinem Computer gefunden, was bald sein Einjähriges feiern wird und dessen Existenz ich bereits vollkommen vergessen hatte. Vergessen oder verdrängt, wie man es sehen will. Zum ersten Mal habe ich eine Geschichte geschrieben, bei der ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, was das genau eigentlich ist. Im Grunde ist das so gar nicht mein Genre und auch so gar nicht mein Schreibstil und ich weiß, dass es kein Meisterwerk ist. Der Titel ist also im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Programm. Das weiß ich bereits. ;)_

_Und eigentlich gibt es diese Geschichte jetzt auch nur zu lesen, weil ich an anderen Geschichten weiterschreiben sollte, aber derzeit einen kleinen Hänger habe. Ich wollte mich ablenken und mir mein schlechtes Gewissen nehmen, nichts zu schaffen. Ich kleine Betrügerin. XD_

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya_

* * *

><p><strong>Unperfekt<strong>

19. November 2010 – 7. Januar 2011

An einem heißen Julinachmittag eröffneten Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley ihren Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger anscheinend eine solch schiere Unglaublichkeit, dass Ron den Schluck Eistee, den er gerade zu sich nahm, beinahe über den ganzen Tisch spuckte und die beiden anschließend nur verdutzt ansehen konnte.

Hermione verzog daraufhin missbilligend das Gesicht. „Ron! Wir sind Gäste, benimm dich!"

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte Ron und ignorierte seine Freundin, nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hat. „Ihr ladet ihn doch nicht tatsächlich ein?"

„Es ist Harrys Wunsch", meinte Ginny und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich finde es nett, wenn wir Malfoy einladen", erklärte Harry, nachdem Rons Blick fragend zu ihm geflogen war.

„_Nett_?", wiederholte Ron ungläubig. „Seit wann sind wir denn zu einem Malfoy _nett_? Wieso müssen wir zu ihm _nett_ sein, weil er _nett_ zu uns ist und seit wann ist er überhaupt _nett_ zu uns?"

„Ach Ron, das ist doch nicht so schlimm." Hermione seufzte. „Falls er überhaupt kommen wird – und wenn er's tut, dann müsst ihr auch keinen Walzer miteinander tanzen."

Allein die bloße Vorstellung einen Walzer mit Draco Malfoy tanzen zu müssen, schien Ron zu grauen. Er schüttelte sich und seine Miene wurde trübsinnig. „Echt, ich bin so was von enttäuscht. Ich dachte wirklich, dass eure Hochzeit eine richtig tolle Party werden wird."

Harry und Ginny lächelten Ron entschuldigend an und Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst so oder so ein Saufgelage daraus machen. Aber eins sage ich dir, mein Lieber", zischte sie und kam mit ernstem Blick gefährlich näher, „wenn du die Ringe vergessen wirst oder dir auch sonst nur einen Fauxpas erlaubst, sodass wir uns nie wieder bei Harry und Ginny sehen lassen können, dann Gnade dir Gott!"

Ron glaubte ihr aufs Wort, doch nahm er ihre Drohung nicht sehr ernst. „Das wird schon nicht passieren. Ich hab ja dich, du denkst ja sowieso an alles und regierst auch alles und jeden."

Obwohl Harry und Ginny sich nichts anmerken ließ und es erst recht nicht zugaben, waren beide insgeheim froh darüber, dass das, was Ron sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach.

* * *

><p>Zwei Wochen später wurde geheiratet. Harry und Ginny hatten beschlossen in einem möglichst kleinen Kreis zu heiraten, was jedoch kein sehr leichtes Unterfangen war. Einerseits deswegen, weil natürlich alle magischen Zeitungen und Klatschblätter mit den Hochzeitsfotos des berühmten Harry Potters den Knüller des Tages landen wollten und andererseits, weil Ginny eine berühmte Quidditchspielerin der <em>Holyhead Harpyiens<em> war und als Mitglied der Weasleys eine große Familie hatte. Überall gab es entfernte Onkel und Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen, die ebenfalls eingeladen werden mussten, weil sonst sicherlich wütende Heuler aus aller Welt eingegangen wären, so dass am Ende aus dem kleinen Kreis die halbe Zauberwelt wurde. Und die halbe Zauberwelt versammelte sich am 31. Juli 2003 in der Winkelgasse, um zusammen mit Harry und Ginny dieses wunderbare Fest zu feiern.

Alle Läden in der ansonsten so belebten Winkelgasse hatten heute geschlossen und die Straße war hübsch nach dem Thema Hochzeit dekoriert worden. Viele Reihen lang ordnete sich ein Stuhl nach dem anderen, die alle vor einem Torbogen endeten, unter dem dann die Trauung stattfand. Hermione Grangers Kater Krummbein hatte es trotz seiner Altersschwäche irgendwie geschafft an dem Torbogen hinaufzuklettern und betrachtete die Gäste nun mit Argusaugen, während die meisten bereits still darauf warteten, dass die Zeremonie endlich begann.

Trotz der Vielzahl der Anwesenden hatte es bisher erstaunlich gut funktioniert, dass jeder Hermione aus dem Weg ging. Das lag nicht etwa daran, dass sie eine abschreckende Gesprächspartnerin, oder ihr Anblick in ihrem blauen Seidenkleid so erschreckend war, nein, das lag daran, dass sich Hermione zu Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit etwas ganz besonderes einfallen hatte lassen. Zwar waren die Zauberer den Muggel in Bezug auf Fotografien weit überlegen, doch wussten sie nicht, was Filme waren, geschweige denn, wie man sie machen konnte.

Bewaffnet mit einer kleinen Digitalkamera versuchte Hermione also begeistert jeden ins Bild zu bekommen und zwang die Leute dazu, dass ihre Glückwünsche für Harry und Ginny in ein ihnen vollkommen unvertrautes und befremdliches Objektiv sprachen. Es gab zwar durchaus einige Gäste, die sich vage für diese Muggeltechnik interessierten, doch bis auf Arthur Weasley blieb niemand länger in ihrer Nähe – und dessen Nähe mied sie wiederum, denn der war von der Kamera so begeistert, dass Hermione insgeheim den Verdacht hatte, er würde im Laufe des Tages noch versuchen ihr die Kamera abzuluchsen. Leider war Hermione die letzte, die zu ihrem Schwiegervater in spe dann nein sagen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie Arthur Weasley noch oft aus dem Weg gehen müssen, denn nachdem sie ihm zum zweiten Mal entkommen war, war noch nicht einmal die Trauung vollzogen, geschweige denn die Braut überhaupt fertig angezogen.

„Hermione!", zischte Ginnys Stimme plötzlich in ihrer Nähe und ließ Hermione aufhorchen.

Gerade wollte Hermione eine nette Aufnahme durch die Reihen der Anwesenden machen, hatte aber durch diese Störung nur Neville Longbottom und Hanna Abbott ins Bild gebracht. Hermione und einige andere Gäste, die in der Nähe saßen, drehten sich zu Ginnys Stimme um, die gerade ihren Kopf aus _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ rausreckte. Dieses Geschäft diente am heutigen Tag extra dazu, dass Ginny sich in Ruhe ankleiden konnte. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung deutete Ginny Hermione, dass sie herkommen sollte.

Schnell folgte Hermione ihrem Wunsch. „Was ist denn? Alle sind schon ungeduldig. Eigentlich fehlst nur noch du."

Unter den neugierigen Blicken der Gäste stahl sich Hermione durch die Tür und schnappte dann erschrocken nach Luft, als sie sah, dass Ginny in einem Morgenmantel gekleidet war und ihr weißes Hochzeitskleid noch unangetastet über dem Kleiderständer hing. Zumindest war ihr Haar bereits hochgesteckt und die Schminke saß.

„Du sollst schon längst angezogen sein!", schimpfte Hermione und griff hektisch nach dem Kleid. Sie war nahe dran es ihrer Freundin einfach über den Kopf zu stecken. Wahrscheinlich bewahrte Ginny nur ihre bereits gemachte Frisur davor, dass sie es nicht tat.

„Ja, aber es passt nicht." Ginny seufzte resigniert. „Es ist viel zu eng. Ich glaube, du hast das falsche Kleid besorgt!"

Irritiert betrachtete Hermione die Sorgenfalten in Ginnys verzweifeltem Gesicht. Schließlich warf sie kopfschüttelnd einen Blick auf das Größenetikett. „Größe 36. Das ist genau dasselbe Kleid, das wir damals ausgesucht haben. Hast du vielleicht zugenommen?"

„Es kann aber nicht dasselbe Kleid sein! Das ist keine 36! Unmöglich!"

„Ginny, ist es aber", stellte Hermione entschieden fest. „Du wirst zugenommen haben, aber das macht gar nichts. Wir kriegen das wieder hin."

Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Strumpfband um ihr linkes Bein und tippte kurz gegen das Hochzeitskleid. Ginny hielt die Luft an, als ein leises Reißen ertönte, doch Hermione hielt es ihr dann lässig und mit unbesorgter Miene entgegen.

„Probier' es jetzt mal an, damit ich sehe, was ich noch ändern muss."

* * *

><p>Hermione war erleichtert. Nach noch einigen weiteren Änderungen saß das Kleid wieder wie angegossen. Auch wenn Ginny es sich nicht eingestanden hatte, war Hermione während der ganzen Trauzeremonie hinweg, fest davon überzeugt, dass Ginny wirklich zugenommen hatte. Jedoch würde sie einen Teufel tun und ihrer Freundin am schönsten Tag ihres Lebens sagen, dass man ihr das ansah.<p>

Nachdem aus Ginny Weasley Ginny Potter geworden war, zauberten Hermione und Ron mit einigen einfachen Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs die Stühle und den Torbogen beiseite und machten Platz für die Tische, die einen Moment später in der Winkelgasse aufgereiht wurden. Die Winkelgasse wurde erfüllt von rhythmischen und teilweise auch rockigen Musikstücken, die der Hochzeit plötzlich den Flair einer sommerlichen Straßenfeier gaben. Für das leibliche Wohl der Gäste sorgte der _Tropfende Kessel_. Sogar das sonst so düstere Pub, das den Eingang zur Winkelgasse gab, hatte sich etwas in Schale geworfen: Tom, der Wirt, hatte die Fensterläden neu gestrichen. Jetzt, da sie in einem hellen rosa mit Ginny um die Wette strahlten, wirkten sie schrecklich deplaziert am _Tropfenden Kessel_.

Das Brautpaar wurde umlagert von Gästen, die ihre Glückwünsche aussprechen wollten, Molly Weasley und Arthur Weasley weinten gemeinsam vor Glück und sogar Petunia Dursley musste sich einige Freudentränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen, was Hermione mit ihrer Digitalkamera natürlich nicht entging. Vielleicht lagen ihre Tränen aber auch nur daran, dass soeben der kleine Hauself Kreacher mit – höchstwahrscheinlich – äußerst bedrohlichen Worten an ihr vorbei gegangen war.

Ausgelassene und fröhliche Stimmung herrschte unter den Anwesenden. Es wurde gelacht und geplaudert, hin und wieder heftig diskutiert und während Hermione einen erneuten Schlenker mit ihrer Kamera warf, um all die Freude in der Winkelgasse einzufangen, stellte sie mit Erstaunen fest, dass am Rande des Festes jemand stand, von dem sie überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte, dass er kommen würde.

Draco Malfoy.

In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie ihn nur kurz einmal zu Gesicht bekommen und das war auch inzwischen wieder ein kleines Weilchen her. Aus der Ferne konnte sie keine großartige Veränderung an ihm feststellen. Er war älter, sah reifer aus und sein helles Haar war inzwischen auch eine Spur dunkler geworden, allerdings blickte er genauso finster drein wie eh und je. Gut, finster war nicht unbedingt der richtige Begriff, allerdings sah er sie auch nicht unbedingt freundlich an, während er gegen die Wand des _Tropfenden Kessels_ lehnte und eine Zigarette rauchte.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden begriff Hermione, dass das möglicherweise daran lag, dass sie ihre Kamera direkt auf ihn hielt. Wie viele andere Zauberer und Hexen wusste er wahrscheinlich nicht, was sie mit diesem kleinen Silberding in der Hand überhaupt bezwecken wollte – doch sicherlich würde er sie auch keineswegs freundlicher ansehen, wenn er es wüsste.

Entschlossen klappte Hermione ihre Kamera zu und ging durch die Menge auf Malfoy zu. In ihren Augen war es eine gute Idee, dass Harry ihn eingeladen hatte. Ewige Feindseligkeiten machten die Welt nicht zu einem besseren Ort, man musste aufeinander zugehen und irgendwie hatten sie gegen Ende doch alle auf derselben Seite gestanden.

„Hallo Malfoy", begrüßte Hermione ihn freundlichen, war allerdings unsicher, ob er sich überhaupt auf ein Gespräch mit ihr einlassen wollte.

Auch von der Nähe aus betrachtet, stellte Hermione keine großartigen Veränderungen an ihm fest. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass aus dem blassen schlaksigen Jungen von früher inzwischen ein, zwar immer noch blasser, allerdings muskulöser Mann geworden war. Obwohl ihn immer noch arrogante Gesichtszüge unsympathisch wirken ließen, sah er dennoch auf seine eigene Art und Weise gut aus.

„Was soll das?", fragte Malfoy statt einer Begrüßung sofort und nickte leicht auf ihre Hände hinunter, in denen sie die Kamera hielt.

„Das ist Muggeltechnik", erklärte Hermione und war merkwürdigerweise erleichtert. Sie hatte nicht daran geglaubt mit ihm sprechen zu können. „Man kann damit Filme machen."

„Filme?" Malfoys Mimik blieb kühl, doch seine Stimme klang leicht interessiert, während er einen weiteren tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm. Genüsslich atmete er den Rauch in die Luft.

Sicherlich, er konnte eigentlich nicht einmal wissen was Filme sind. Hermione fand es immer noch recht merkwürdig wie eisern sich die gesamte Zauberwelt von den Muggel abschottete, obwohl sie von ihnen wussten und sich demnach auch leicht mit deren Technik auseinander setzen konnten. Zumindest insoweit, dass sie neben der Zauberei noch die anderen Möglichkeiten kennen lernen konnten – man musste sie ja nicht gleich anwenden.

Nachdenklich legte Hermione die Stirn in Falten, ehe sie langsam fortfuhr. „Filme sind … Na ja, ich kann damit aufnehmen was geschieht und es wiedergeben so oft ich möchte. In gewisser Weise ist es wie ein Foto, jedoch kann man damit mehrere Szenen einfangen und sie abspielen. Soll ich es dir vielleicht zeigen?"

Malfoy zog leicht einen Mundwinkel nach oben und blies wieder Rauch aus, während er seinen Zigarettenstummel auf den Boden warf. „Nein danke", sagte er leicht spöttisch und drückte den Stummel mit der Schuhsole aus.

Er wirkte, als wäre er jetzt der Meinung bereits nett genug zu ihr gewesen zu sein, als er seine kaum vorhandene Neugierde für die Filmkamera zeigte, dennoch ließ sich Hermione nicht abschrecken. Sie hatte ihn sicherlich einfach nicht gut genug davon überzeugen können, dass eine Kamera eine tolle Sache war.

„Doch, pass auf", sagte sie ungehalten, öffnete ihre Kamera wieder und begann erneut ihn aufzunehmen.

Malfoy sah ein weiteres Mal nicht begeistert aus. „Lass den Unsinn, Granger."

Er stieß sich von der Mauer ab und seine Hand schlug nach der Kamera, doch Hermione zog sie rechtzeitig weg. Sofort fing sie ihn dann allerdings mit dem Objektiv wieder ein.

„Also Malfoy, eigentlich hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du wirklich kommst", begann Hermione.

Malfoy blieb stumm und starrte sie missmutig an.

„Komm, sag doch etwas, sonst kann ich dir das nicht richtig vorführen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Na ja, ich hab irgendwie darauf gehofft, dass ich einen großen Skandal zu sehen bekommen. Vielleicht, dass die kleine Weasley kalte Füße bekommt oder eine heimliche Affäre von Potter auftaucht, die die Hochzeit sprengen möchte."

„Malfoy, das ist ein Hochzeitsvideo!", rief Hermione entrüstet. „Soll ich das jetzt raus schneiden müssen? Wenn du schon nichts Nettes sagen kannst, dann sag gar nichts!"

„Ich sollte doch was sagen!"

„Aber nicht so was!"

Plötzlich flog Malfoys Blick an Hermione vorbei und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, dann bin ich eben hier, weil Astoria Hochzeiten liebt."

„Astoria?", wiederholte Hermione.

Zusammen mit der Kamera drehte sie sich in die Richtung um, in die Malfoy sah. Eine große dunkelhaarige Frau in einem unerhört roten Kleid kam mit zwei Sektgläsern in der Hand auf die beiden zu und reichte Malfoy eines davon. Unwillkürlich filmte Hermione alles mit. Hermione kannte ihren Namen nur vom Hörensagen, doch das sie mit Malfoy zusammen war, war ihr neu.

„Oh, was ist das denn?", fragte Astoria und begutachtete ebenfalls interessiert die Kamera in Hermiones Hand.

Hermione klappte sie wieder zu, als sie antwortete. „Eine Kamera. Damit kann man etwas aufnehmen, dass Fotos ähnelt. Ich mache ein Hochzeitsvideo für Harry und Ginny."

Astoria sah ebenfalls so aus, als würde sie kein Wort davon verstehen, was ihr Hermione gerade mitteilte. Deprimiert seufzte Hermione, klappte ihre Kamera wieder auf und ging in den Aufnahmemodus.

„Habt ihr denn beiden vielleicht irgendetwas zu sagen?"

Malfoy schenkte der Kamera lediglich einen weiteren giftigen Blick und Astoria sah erst überrascht drein, grübelte dann ein wenig, zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schließlich gekünstelt, während sie der Kamera mit dem Sektglas zu prostete.

„Viel Glück, ihr beiden."

Na ja, was wollte man von zwei Slytherins schon erwarten. Eigentlich hatte sie es besser wissen müssen.

* * *

><p>„Und, wie fühlt man sich als frischgebackene Mrs Potter?" Hermione zog Ginny von Harry weg, die gerade mit Professor McGonagall, Bill und Charlie gesprochen hatten, und hakte sich bei ihr unter.<p>

Ginny strahlte noch immer übers ganze Gesicht. „Einfach wunderbar."

Hermione schenkte ihr ein großes Lächeln. „Ich freu' mich so für dich. Und dieses Fest …" Mit einem langsamen Blick in die Ferne sah sie sich um. „Es ist einfach herrlich."

„Schau doch nicht so neidisch", neckte Ginny. „Warte nur, bis du an der Reihe bist."

„Ich?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie Ginny an. „Wahrscheinlich kann ich darauf warten bis ich schwarz werde. Ron kommt sicherlich nicht von alleine auf die Idee mich zu heiraten."

Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Ginnys Gesichtszüge. „Oh, da wäre ich mir gar nicht so sicher."

Überrascht blieb Hermione mit ihr stehen. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe da nur so etwas läuten hören. Mehr sag ich nicht."

Hermiones Neugierde war entfacht, allerdings würde sie Ginny auch nicht dazu drängen ihr etwas zu verraten. Ron würde mit seiner Schwester kurzen Prozess machen, sobald er davon mitbekam und Hermione wollte, dass Harry schon noch eine Weile seine Freude an Ginny hatte.

Gespielt beleidigt sah sie ihre Freundin an. „Das ist gemein." Schließlich seufzte sie und ihr Blick flog noch einmal in der Menge umher. Erneut entdeckte sie Malfoy, der sie gerade mit Astoria unterhielt. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte man erkennen, dass die beiden miteinander flirteten. Die beiden sahen unverschämt gut zusammen aus, gleichzeitig waren sie für sie aber auch ein merkwürdiges Paar.

„Malfoy ist übrigens doch gekommen", wechselte Hermione das Thema und nickte leicht zu ihm hinüber. „Da vorne steht er."

Ginny folgte ihrem Blick und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Mit neuer Freundin. Das ist Astoria Greengras. Ihre Schwester war in meiner Stufe in Slytherin und ich glaube sie war ein Jahr unter mir. Wie lange das wohl halten wird?"

Astoria Greengras. Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass sie sie einmal in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Sicherlich hatte man sie aber nicht verdrängt, weil sie sehr unscheinbar war. Astoria war eine Schönheit und sah genau wie die Art von Frau aus, die zu einem Draco Malfoy passte.

„Aber, vergessen wir Malfoy, zurück zum Thema Hochzeit!", rief Ginny plötzlich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht begeistert. „Jetzt wird der Brautstrauß geworfen!"

In Windeseile hatte es Ginny geschafft mit dieser Nachricht alle noch unverheirateten Frauen zusammen zu drängen. Hermione kam sich furchtbar albern vor, während sie zwischen Hanna Abbott und Luna Lovegood gedrängt stand. Astoria Greengras machte es richtig. Sie stand immer noch bei Malfoy und beäugte die Szene mit einer leicht spöttischen Miene. Nie im Leben hätte sie beim Brautstrauß werfen mitgemacht und Hermione im Grunde auch nicht, wenn nicht Ginny sie in die Frauenmenge gezerrt hätte.

„Also, stehen jetzt alle?", rief Ginny und überprüfte mit einem letzten Blick die anwesenden Frauen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und begann zu zählen. „3, 2 … und 1!"

Ginny wäre keine international erfolgreiche Quidditch-Spielerin, wenn sie keine gute Werferin wäre. Leider führte das dazu, dass sie etwas über das Ziel hinaus schoss. Die Frauen streckten sich und versuchten ihr bestes zu geben, um den Strauß in die Finger zu bekommen, doch er flog in einem hohen Bogen über sie, so dass ihn keine erreichen konnte.

Neugierig und insgeheim auch ein wenig erleichtert sah sich Hermione um, als die Menge um sie herum jubilierte und zu lachen begann. Plötzlich entdeckte Hermione Ron, wie er sich leicht verlegen grinsend am Hinterkopf kratzte, während seine Gesichtsfarbe den roten Blumen in seiner Hand Konkurrenz machte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", grinste Harry und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

Immer noch verlegen lugte Ron zu Hermione hinüber. Sie konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls in das Lachen mit einzustimmen und amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln.

* * *

><p>Der Tag bewegte sich auf den Abend zu, es dämmerte allmählich und das Hochzeitsfest wurde noch ausgelassener. Hermiones Beine fühlten sich allmählich so an, als hätte sie stundenlang ohne Pause getanzt. Erst einige Male mit Ron, dann mit Arthur Weasley, mit Harry, Neville und jetzt tanzte sie wieder mit Ron die letzten Takte eines langsamen Liedes.<p>

„Noch einen Tanz?", fragte Ron, als das aktuelle Lied vollständig ausklang und eine neue Melodie begann.

Obwohl er früher ein so lausiger Tänzer gewesen war, war er inzwischen erstaunlich gut geworden. Hermiones Beine fühlten sich jedoch an wie schwere Gewichte, mit denen sie keinen Schritt mehr laufen konnte. Müde lächelte sie Ron an. „Nein, bitte nicht. Ich brauche erst mal eine kurze Pause."

„Tanzen wir, Ron?", fragte plötzlich Luna Lovegood von der Seite, als hätte sie bereits auf diese Gelegenheit gelauert.

Ron warf kurz einen zögerlichen Blick auf Hermione und wusste nur zu gut, dass er dabei nicht nach ihrer Erlaubnis fragte, sondern um Rettung bat. Hermione würde Luna jedoch sicherlich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

„Mach nur", lächelte sie Ron aufmunternd an.

Er schenkte ihr einen grimmigen Blick und wandte sich dann lächelnd zu Luna um, während Hermione die Tanzfläche verließ. Sie schnappte sich die Digitalkamera von ihrem Tisch und sah sich nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen in der Winkelgasse um. Hermione setzte sich auf eine Treppe, die etwas abgelegen von der Menge, zwischen zwei Geschäften lag, begann den Film in ihrer Kamera laufen zu lassen und spulte gelegentlich hin und her. Heute hatte sie eine Menge Material zusammen bekommen, aus dem sich sicherlich ein wunderschöner Hochzeitsfilm für Harry und Ginny machen ließ.

Sie stoppte erneut, als sie ihre Nahaufnahme von Malfoy begann. Erneut fragte sie sich, warum er wirklich auf dieser Hochzeit aufgetaucht war. Es war eine nette Geste von Harry gewesen, aber mit dessen Erscheinen hatte eigentlich nicht mal er gerechnet. Außerdem hatte sie ihn nie mit irgendjemandem sprechen gesehen. Er stand die ganze Zeit nur mit Astoria irgendwo außerhalb und unterhielt sich hin und wieder mit ihr – getanzt haben die beiden auch nie miteinander.

„_Also Malfoy, eigentlich hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du wirklich kommst",_ sagte Hermiones Filmstimme, worauf nur ein missmutiger Blick von Malfoy folgte.

„_Komm, sag doch etwas, sonst kann ich dir das nicht richtig vorführen."_

Er hob eine Augenbraue._ „Na ja, ich hab irgendwie darauf gehofft, dass ich einen großen Skandal zu sehen bekommen. Vielleicht, dass die kleine Weasley kalte Füße bekommt oder eine heimliche Affäre von Potter auftaucht, die die Hochzeit sprengen möchte."_

Oh ja, den Teil würde sie wirklich aus dem Film nehmen müssen. Aber er sagte das so leichthin, dass es irgendwie auch merkwürdig amüsant an ihm wirkte ...

„_Malfoy, das ist ein Hochzeitsvideo!", _rief sie entrüstet im Film_. „Soll ich das jetzt raus schneiden müssen? Wenn du schon nichts Nettes sagen kannst, dann sag gar nichts!"_

„_Ich sollte doch was sagen!"_

„_Aber nicht so was!"_

Malfoys Blick flog an Hermione vorbei und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermione kannte den nächsten Satz und was dann kommen würde. Das war ihr noch am deutlichsten in Erinnerung.

„_Gut, dann bin ich eben hier weil Astoria Hochzeiten liebt."_

Irgendwie hatte es liebevoll geklungen. Für seine Verhältnisse zumindest nicht so schrecklich kalt und spöttisch, wie er sich sonst immer gab.

„_Astoria_?"

Hermione hasste die Verblüffung in ihrer Stimme, mit der sie den Namen dieser Frau wiederholte. Die Kamera begann zu schwenken und noch ehe die Bildführung Astoria erreichte, klappte Hermione die Kamera entschlossen zu.

Wieso kam sie sich gerade nur so dämlich vor?

„Na, mache ich mich gut?", fragte eine spitze Stimme kühl und ließ Hermione zusammen zucken.

Erschrocken sah sie von ihrer Kamera auf und zu Malfoy hinüber, der neben der Treppe an der Mauer gelehnt stand. Eigentlich hätte sie den Tabakgeruch schon längst bemerken müssen, der ihr lästig entgegenwehte, doch er fiel ihr erst jetzt auf. Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass sie sich gerade ertappte fühlte, als hätte er sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt.

„Bedingt", erwiderte Hermione kühl und stand langsam wieder von der Treppe auf. „Ich habe gerade überlegt, ob ich wohl nur deine boshafte Bemerkung raus nehmen soll oder gleich lieber die ganze Szene mit dir, um den Film wieder aufzuwerten."

„Ich bin tief gekränkt, Granger. Dabei bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass gerade meine Anwesenheit das ganze hier ein wenig aufwertet." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und eine Spur boshafter. „Nachdem unser lieber Weasley den Brautstrauß gefangen hat, wirst du ihm doch sicherlich einen Antrag machen, oder?"

Es war kaum zu überhören, dass Malfoy sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, dass Ron ungewollt die _Frauenrolle_ in dieser Geschichte übernommen hatte und plötzlich fragte sich Hermione, wieso Harry nur nett zu diesem Mistkerl sein wollte. Es gab absolut keinen Grund dafür.

„Glaub jedoch nicht, dass du dann auf unserer Hochzeit eingeladen sein wirst. Ron und ich hassen dich nämlich."

Damit war für Hermione alles gesagt. Sie warf ihm einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu und stolzierte davon. Sicherlich hätte sie ein tolleres Bild abgegeben, wenn ihre Füße in den hohen Riemchensandalen nicht so fürchterlich wehgetan hätten.

* * *

><p>Eine weitere Stunde voller Tanz und quälend schmerzenden Füßen verging, als Hermione neben <em>Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten <em>wieder Malfoy begegnete und er sie völlig überraschend in das Geschäft zerrte, als hätte er bereits dort auf sie gelauert.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", schimpfte Hermione und entriss sich seinem Griff, doch Malfoy schnappte wieder nach ihren Handgelenken und drückte sie unsanft gegen die Wand.

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich, woran unschwer zu erkennen war, dass er wütend war. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit bekam es Hermione in seiner Nähe mit der Angst zu tun. Sie schluckte nervös und spürte, wie ihre Kehle plötzlich trocken wurde, während ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Ihr widert mich an!", zischte er. „Ihr alle!"

Hermione konnte sich nicht erklären was in ihn gefahren war. Malfoy war sicherlich nicht jemand den man zum Nachmittagstee einlud, er war noch immer furchtbar arrogant und fühlte sich sicherlich immer noch über alles erhaben, doch diese hasserfüllte Seite hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Ja, sie war sogar mit den Jahren ein klein wenig in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Mal-foy", keuchte Hermione mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme, nachdem sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „D-du tust mir weh. Was soll das?"

Malfoy presste mit einem noch wütenderen Gesicht seine Lippen aufeinander, ließ plötzlich Hermione unter einem wütenden Aufschrei wieder los und fuhr sich sichtlich aufgewühlt mit den Händen durch sein blondes Haar. Angesichts dieser unerwarteten Lautstärke zuckte Hermione erschrocken zusammen und ging sogar ein klein wenig in die Knie. Instinktiv fragte sie sich, ob sie wohl schnell genug an den Zauberstab unter ihrem Strumpfband gelangen würde, oder ob Malfoy schneller war, sobald er ihr Vorhaben bemerkte. Noch mehr hoffte Hermione aber darauf, dass irgendjemand gesehen hatte wie Malfoy sie zu _Madam Malkins_ gezerrt hatte oder seinen Schrei gehört hatte.

„Okay Malfoy, wir vergessen das jetzt einfach, gehen wieder zurück und uns für den Rest des abends aus den Weg", schlug Hermione vorsichtig mit schwacher Stimme vor. „Abgemacht?"

„Nein!", herrschte Malfoy sie wieder an und sie schreckte erneut zusammen.

„Oka-"

„Halt doch endlich deine Klappe!"

Hermione Beine wurden allmählich schwächer. Wahrscheinlich bemerkte er ihr zittern und ihre Angst, vielleicht sogar die Tränen, die sich nun demütigenderweise langsam in ihre Augen stahlen.

„Ihr alle da draußen seit ein so verdammt selbstherrliches Volk. Das ist nicht mehr auszuhalten!"

Die erste Träne kroch Hermione langsam über die Wange. Schnell wischte sie sie aus ihrem Gesicht und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um nicht mehr länger Malfoys wutverzerrte Miene vor sich sehen zu müssen. „W-wie mein-st du … das?"

„Ich bemühe mich, Herr Gott noch mal! In den letzten Jahren habe ich so viel Mist für euch getan. Kinder unterstützt, die durch den Krieg gegen Voldemort ihre Eltern verloren haben, bei dem Wiederaufbau ihres Zuhauses geholfen, ich habe mich für die Reformation im Zauberministerium und die Änderung von Zaubergesetzen eingesetzt und noch so viele andere Dinge und trotzdem behandelt ihr mich alle so, als würde _ich_, der ehemalige _Todesser_, jeden Moment ein _Avada Kedavra_ auf euch hetzen!"

„Mal-foy-"

„Natürlich, war es falsch was meine Eltern und ich getan haben!", fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

„Malfoy-"

„Aber was hätten wir stattdessen tun sollen? Es gab damals keine Hoffnungsträger in einer Zeit, in der man entweder die Seite wechselt oder sich für den sicheren Tod entscheidet. Und als er dann mit Potter kam – Ha!" Ein spöttisches Lächeln zog sich über Malfoys Gesicht. „Wieso sollten wir daran glauben, dass ein kleines Kind etwas schafft, woran so viele anderen gescheitert sind? Wieso hätten wir uns hinter ihn stellen und unsere Sicherheit für ein kleines Kind verlassen sollen? Immerhin war es Voldemort, der all die Morde begann, den Menschen ihr Unglück brachte und sie quälte! Die Macht besaß Voldemort, nicht Potter. Und egal was man heute noch tut um wieder alles gut zu machen, wird man immer noch gemieden und dafür verurteilt, nur, weil mein Vater damals seine Familie schützen wollte, weil meine Mutter zu dem Mann hielt, den sie liebt, und, weil ich meiner Familie treu war, weil sie das einzige und wertvollste ist, was ich besitze! Ich-"

„DRACO!", rief Hermione nun laut, um endlich seinen Gefühlsausbruch einzudämmen.

Tatsächlich verstummte er und warf ihr einen aufmerksamen, wenn auch nicht weniger boshaften Blick zu. Hermione hatte allmählich wieder an Selbstsicherheit gewonnen und stand ihm jetzt wieder aufrecht, ohne zitternden Knie, gegenüber. Hinter Malfoys plötzlichem Zorn hätte sie ganz andere dunkle Absichten vermutet. Genau diese, von denen er sprach, dass er noch heute dafür von den Menschen in seinem Umfeld verurteilt wird.

„Du tust mir aber jetzt leid. Jeder ist gemein zu dem armen bekehrten Todesser? Wie können diese bösen Menschen nur?", verspottete sie ihn und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Hermione konnte nicht umhin nun ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Er hatte kein Recht sich so zu benehmen. „Sicherlich habt ihr, du und deine Familie, gute Gründe für euer Handeln damals gehabt, doch man kann nicht so einfach vergessen, was ihr deswegen alles getan habt. Wegen euch haben andere Menschen ebenfalls furchtbares Leid erfahren und sind gestorben. Und es gab die Mutigen, die sich trotz Familie getraut haben sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen und zu kämpfen! Vielleicht verstoßen dich dafür noch manche, egal was du tust, doch Harry hat dich eingeladen, um ein Zeichen für dich zu setzen und ich bin auch auf dich zugegangen. Wenn du dich nicht so furchtbar benehmen würdest, könntest du sicherlich dein Image etwas aufwerten. Stattdessen hältst du mich aber hier fest, machst mir Angst und schreist mich an. Wahrscheinlich kommst du nie aus deinem Minus heraus!"

Malfoy sah zu Boden und schüttelte mit säuerlicher Miene den Kopf. Als er Hermione Blick wieder erwiderte, glitzerten seine Augen noch immer gefährlich. „Dann darf ich das also richtig verstehen? Ich soll euch dankbar sein?"

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest. Wir haben nichts gegen dich gesagt und die Menschen sind nun mal eben so wie sie sind. Es fällt schwer zu verzeihen."

Vollkommen überraschend kam Malfoy plötzlich wieder auf Hermione zu, griff erneut nach ihren Handgelenken und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „Ich bin aber nicht dankbar. Am liebsten würde ich dir dein unverschämtes Glück nehmen wollen. Was wohl Weasley dazu sagen würde, wenn er uns so sieht? Ich glaube, das blaue Auge wäre es mir wert."

Malfoy presste seine Lippen auf Hermiones und erstickte somit ihr überraschtes Aufkeuchen. Sofort fand seine Zunge den Weg zwischen ihre Zähne. Er war grob und dennoch leidenschaftlich und Hermione konnte nicht umhin erneut an den Moment zu denken, in dem sie Malfoy mit ihrer Kamera zum ersten Mal erspäht hatte. Ihr Blickwechsel hatte etwas intensives gehabt – all ihre Blickwechsel an diesem Tag und die Erinnerungen daran lösten ein befremdliches Herzklopfen in ihrer Brust aus. Sie brachten sie sogar so weit, dass sie Malfoys Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft begann zu erwidern.

Ein prickelndes Netz rannte Hermione über den Rücken, als Malfoys Hand zum Ansatz ihres blauen Kleides wanderte und er sie auf ihr nacktes Bein legte. Mit quälender Langsamkeit schob er ihr ihr Kleid hoch.

Ron. Ron. Ron.

Immer wieder rief Hermione sich seinen Namen in Erinnerung. Sie liebte Ron über alles und er war ihr ein und alles, doch Malfoy hatte ihr bereits einmal zu oft in die Augen gesehen, sie einmal zu oft berührt und sie einmal zu oft geküsst.

Plötzlich stieß sich Malfoy mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wieder von Hermione ab. „Es geht nicht!"

Ihr Körper war erhitzt, ihre Brust hob sich unregelmäßig und Hermione schnappte nach Luft, doch ihr fiel gleichzeitig auch ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen, dass er sie endlich losgelassen hatte. Sie selbst hätte diesen Mut wahrscheinlich nicht aufgebracht und als ihr das bewusst wurde, fühlte sie sich nur noch schlechter Ron gegenüber.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte Hermione und sie war überrascht, wie gelassen sie klang, obwohl sie noch immer erregt war. Fast schon scheinheilig kam sie sich vor, als hätte sie die Situation unter Kontrolle gehabt.

Malfoy quittierte ihre Frage lediglich mit einem schweigenden Blick, den Hermione nicht recht deuten konnte. In seinen grauen Augen loderte etwas. Vielleicht war es Hass, vielleicht war auch er erregt, aber vielleicht war es auch schlechtes Gewissen. Ob nun ihr gegenüber oder seiner Freundin, konnte sie nicht deuten.

„Hör auf die leid zu tun, Malfoy. Mach das Beste aus deinem Leben. Es ist nun mal so, wie es jetzt ist und das wirst du auch schaffen, ohne dabei jemandem wehzutun. Es braucht nur Zeit. Du bist reich, siehst gut aus, bist kein schlechter Zauberer und hast den Willen, dich wieder in die Zauberwelt einzugliedern. Darauf kann man aufbauen."

Hermiones Beine fühlten sich wackliger an, als sie bedacht hätte, als sie sich von der Wand abstieß. Sie schob es auf ihre Absätze und das viele Getanze, die ihre Beine müde waren. Ohne Malfoy einen letzten Blick zu schenken, huschte sie wieder aus _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten. _Sie war dankbar dafür, dass Malfoy nichts mehr gesagt hatte oder sie aufhielt.

Keine paar Meter weiter stieß sie gegen Ron, dessen Gesicht sofort zu strahlen begann, als er sie erblickte. In diesem Moment wäre Hermione vor schlechtem Gewissen gerne im Boden versunken. Sie war es nicht wert, dass er sie so ansah. Schamlos hätte sie ihn soeben fast mit einem Menschen hintergangen, den er über alles hasste – und den sie eigentlich auch hassen sollte.

„Ich hab dich schon gesucht", sagte Ron und griff nach ihren Händen, als er einen genauen Blick in ihr Gesicht warf. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst so gehetzt?"

„Oh, mit mir passt alles. Tanzen wir?"

Hermione wollte Ron zu den anderen tanzenden Pärchen zerren, doch er hielt sie bestimmt zurück. „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich kurz mit dir alleine sprechen. Kommst du mit?"

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Hermione die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht. Er sah sie auf eine ganz besondere Art an und ihr kamen Ginnys Worte wieder in den Sinn, als sie von Heirat gesprochen hatten. Hermione wurde das Herz schwer. Sie war nicht bereit mit ihm mitzugehen – hätte viel lieber jetzt gerne ein paar ruhige Minuten nur für sich gehabt, in denen sie wieder einen kühlen Kopf bekommen konnte – dennoch nickte sie leicht und ließ sich schließlich von ihm mit sich ziehen.

Kurz warf Hermione einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück und sah, wie Malfoy nun auch aus _Madam Malkins_ Laden kam. Noch einmal begegneten sich ihre Augen für einige Sekunden, ehe beide im gleichen Moment den Kopf abwandten. Die vergangenen Minuten mit ihm waren so kurios gewesen, dass sich nicht mal Hermione richtig erklären konnte, was eigentlich geschehen war.

* * *

><p>Nach Harry und Ginnys Flitterwochen in der Karibik fiel bei Hermione eine total aufgeregte Ginny ein. Noch ehe Hermione einen genauen Blick auf ihren Gast vor der Haustür werfen konnte, wurde sie bereits von einem Bündel roter Haare im Gesicht überfallen.<p>

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum mir mein Hochzeitskleid zu eng gewesen ist!", rief sie mit hektischer Stimme und ließ Hermione wieder los.

„Ach ja?" Ginnys gute Laune war schon beinahe etwas beängstigend.

„Ich bin schwanger!"

„Oh mein Gott, Ginny!" Jetzt umarmte Hermione Ginny vor Glück.

„Und ich habe gehört, dass du bald Mr Weasley sein wirst", grinste ihre Freundin, nachdem sie wieder losgelassen worden ist.

Hermione schenkte Ginny ein weiteres strahlendes Lächeln und zeigte ihr stolz den Ring an ihrem Finger, den Ron ihr an dem Tag der Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Sie liebte diesen Ring, liebte die Aussicht auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Ron und dennoch erinnerte sie dieser Ring idiotischerweise immer auch an Malfoy, obwohl er nur sie und Ron verbinden sollte.

* * *

><p><em>Ende<em>


End file.
